


Thy kingdom cum

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Confessional Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan goes to visit his lover Kurt at his church, bringing some beer and very naughty intentions.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 12
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Thy kingdom cum

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 15: hierophilia! I learned a new word and put a name to my blasphemous kink at the same time XD Priest!Kurt is always so handsome and I love tempting him~
> 
> Also written for the Banned Together Bingo, prompt: Insults religious figure

"What was it? Forgive me father for I have sinned?"

Kurt shook his head, sighing but smiling.

"Hello, Logan. I suppose we're alone."

"Yep, everyone's gone home. Beer?"

"Sure."

The two men got out of the confessional and smiled at each other.

Kurt checked the time and closed the church's doors, then he reached the other on the first row's bench.

Logan gave him a bottle of beer and they cheered.

They drank and talked about what had happened since the last time they met.

Logan gradually moved towards Kurt, until they were shoulder against shoulder, then he took his hand.

The priest held his hand too, leaning against him to rest his head on Wolverine's.

"I miss you every day, Elf." Logan whispered.

"I'm always here, you can come whenever you want."

"It's not the same as havin' you around all the time."

"I know."

Kurt brought Logan's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Good thing for you that at least I haven't taken the vow of chastity, then," he joked.

"Thank God!"

"Don't say His name in vain." Kurt scolded him, but he was smiling.

"Tell me, Elf, what's your side of the confessional like?" Logan asked in a mischievous tone.

The priest grinned.

"Just like the other side, but with a chair instead of the kneeling-stool."

Wolverine looked at him and Kurt chuckled.

"Do you want His forgiveness?" he joked.

"Absolutely!"

Logan dragged him there, looking around one last time before pushing Kurt inside the confessional and following him in.

It was a bit small for two grown men, but it still fit them both and left them some space to move.

They kissed passionately, groping each other.

"If you tell me you never thought of doin' it here I won't believe you," Logan joked.

"Of course I did, I'm not immune to the fascination of this kind of situation."

Wolverine grinned and kneeled in front of him, unbuttoning his robe from down up and lowering his underwear as soon as he reached it.

"So, this's the right position to ask for forgiveness, ain't it?" he asked as he grabbed the priest's dick to masturbate him.

"Logan…" Kurt warned him, but he sighed and leaned against the wooden wall.

The Canadian chuckled, but he put his mouth to a better use; he licked the other's dick from its tip to its base and back, then he swirled his tongue around its tip before taking it in his mouth to suck.

The priest moaned in pleasure and put a hand on Logan's head, guiding his movements. He had made the right choice when he had decided to skip the chastity vow, he would have broken it for sure thanks to his personal tempter.

When Logan started to swallow him, Kurt couldn’t help but moan obscenely. He knew he couldn’t raise his voice too much, but he could let it out since the confessional was fairly soundproof; besides the church was empty except for them.

Wolverine moved his head back and forth, sucking and licking his lover; he moved his hands up the back of his thighs, reaching his buttocks and massaging them. He was sure that Kurt kept training in some way, cause his muscles were always firm and flexible.

He felt the priest get hard in his mouth and he felt himself get hard too because of it, so he retrieved a packet of lube from his pocket and poured it on his fingers; he started to massage Kurt’s hole to make him relax, taking his time to give him all the pleasure he could before pushing one finger in.

The German gasped and panted, pulling on Logan’s hair to thrust into his mouth, unsure of whether he wanted to be sucked or to be fucked more.

Wolverine would have smirked if his mouth hadn't been full. He always loved giving blowjobs, and Kurt was so hot every time he got one, so it was a win-win situation. He closed his eyes, focusing on pleasuring his lover as much as he could while also preparing him.

He kept on going on even after he knew Kurt was ready for him, but he just wanted to bring him to the edge. He stopped only when he tasted the priest's pre-cum, pulling away abruptly.

Kurt almost cursed, glaring at Logan as he stopped himself just in time.

The Canadian chucked, licking his lips and standing back up. He groped the other's ass as he made him feel the bulge in his jeans.

"What? I wanna have fun too."

"You're such a tease, mein Lieber."

Kurt kissed him passionately, holding Logan's head still with one hand while the other went down to open his jeans. He lowered them just enough to free his cock and masturbate him.

Wolverine groaned in the kiss, feeling a shiver run down his spine for the way Kurt was keeping him still.

The priest bit Logan's lower lip and smirked as he looked at him in the eyes.

"Is this enough fun for you?" he purred on his lips, skilfully stroking his cock.

Wolverine moaned and shivered.

"An'  _ I'm  _ the tease, huh?"

They chuckled.

"Fuck, I'm so horny," Logan whined.

Kurt kissed him again, wrapping one leg around his lover's waist.

Wolverine didn't let him wait, grabbing his thighs to support him and pressing him against the wall while they kissed.

The priest immediately crossed his ankles behind Logan's back, rubbing against his crotch and moaning.

The hero groaned and moved one hand between them to guide himself to Kurt's hole, carefully penetrating him.

Both of them gasped, holding each other tight.

Logan started to move slowly, enjoying every moan and every shiver he was causing. There was nothing he loved more than seeing his lover in ecstasy like that.

He gradually increased the rhythm of his thrusts, until both of them were moaning and panting, unable to say a word.

Kurt felt his orgasm get closer and closer, so he moved one hand between their bodies and jerked off.

His insides clenched around Logan's dick as he came, bringing the other over the edge too.

They stood still, panting and satisfied, their foreheads pressed against each other.

"Now you're gonna think 'bout me whenever you're in here," Logan made Kurt notice with a smirk.

"Mh, what a happy thought." The priest smirked back.


End file.
